Isla Sorna
by Princess Sapphire Devilix
Summary: I'm Lauren and what I thought was a cool super fun vacation with my friends with no adults is really a deadly accident and who knew dinosaurs were still alive! Swearing and blood and gore
1. I'm Late

**This is a chapter but before I start to write I need to specify that all characters in this story are my OC's so please don't steal. I will try to update every 2 weeks. If the text is underlined it means the character is thinking it. If the text is in italics it means the character is saying it.**

**Lauren: 14**

**Leah: 13**

**Kaitlyn: 13**

**Niamh: 14**

**Keighla: 13**

**Adam: 13**

**Lee: 13**

**Austin: 15**

**Josh: 13**

**Tadgh:14**

**Lauren's pov:**

IM LATE AGAIN. SHIT SHit shit shit. Why can't I be like Niamh and be early for everything, I mean I'm always late but why do I have to be late 's the one day I can't be late for and I'm late Niamh is going to kill me and I can't even think of an excuse.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I hear my ring tone 'Good girls Bad girls' ring out on the silent street.A few head snap up to look at me but I just glare at them and they turn back shocked. I slide my finger across and put my phone up to my ear. "_Where the fuck are you Lauren_" Niamh says into the reciever. I smirk 'the lauren smirk' as the boys have dubbed it, they know it's a sign I have something planned or a prank is set up and waiting for them so 'the Lauren smirk' usually scares them. " _Who is this_" I reply. I hear snickering in the background and know immediatley that Austin is there. " _Don't piss me off Lauren just hurry up and get here Leah's got good news and she won't tell us until you get here_" Niamh yelled down the phone at me. I give up on my escapade and tell her I'm on my way.

I run faster than before and when I'm hanging up and not watching where I'm gong slam into someones body. I look up and see Tadgh standing over me a light blush on his cheeks. " _Watch where your going next time dipwad_" I scream at him. A people to turn around and stare at us and Tadgh goes to shades redder than before. " _You look like you just got back from Spain_" I tease doubling over with laughter and he goes a new shade of red but I don't think he comprehended what I just said because he is staring at something just over my shoulder. I turn my head and see Alexis, one of the prettiest girls in school, talking to one of her friends. I feel a twinge in my heart at the thought of her and Tadgh together but I ignore it and tell myself its not my problem because I like Jack ." _See_ _something you like_" I whisper in his ear and he goes redder than red "_You'd put a tomato to shame _" I say. " _Lauren III..." _he starts but I cut him off "_What its not my fault if you like Alexis_" I say. His face flushes and he breathes out. We keep walking and reach the field. I look around and slip under the fence with Tadgh following after me, the shrubery providing cover as we make a dash fo the shed. I pull my key out twist it into the lock and am greeted with bright light instead of the dim light of the sun. Lee and Josh sit on the couch playing Call of Duty: Ghosts on the playstation, Kaitlyn is getting her nails done by Leah, Keighla is reading on her beanbag in the corner Austin standing over Adam drawing a cock on Adam's forehead as he sleeps on the table and Niamh is standing over me with a pissed look on her face. "_Well look who decided to show up today"___she says.

**Thats the first chapter done hope you all like it and please review.**


	2. The News

**Sorry I know this is late getting put up so with out further redo I give you chapter 2! haha rhyme.**

**Lauren's pov:**

"_I'm here now aren't I_" I reply cooly trying not to snicker at Austin drawing on my brother's face. " _Look Lauren I don't wanna be in a bad mood today_" Niamh says. " _Well how come you're not screaming at Tadgh for being late_" I say. Niamh was about to retort when Leah spoke "_Well if no one wants to here my new then I'll just leave_" she said in her high pitched voice. I blow my side fringe out of my eyes and ask her to tell us her news, she agrees instantly not because she is afraid of me because I would never prank Leah she is my bestfriend for ever, but because she is bursting with anticipation to tell us. " I won" she says. We all shoot her a look of confusion. " I won the competition, you know the one I entered at the start of the school year, I won us an all expenses paid trip to an island paradise" she squeaked. My mouth dropped open. "With no adults ..." she sad trailing off at the end of the sentence. "Let me guess you have to be over sixteen to claim the prize"Adam who has woken up completly pblivios to the drawing on his forhead says.

"Actually what I said was there is no point n getting you're hopes up _because we have to do three weeks of bootcamp and compete to go" _she said forlornly." Leah we're never gonna win that" Kaitlyn said. "Yeah my guess is that there will be athletic kids who are trained in every sport there and they will beat us _so there is no point even trying_" Lee says throwing down the controller after losing to Josh yet again."_Lee is right we're amateurs at everything"_Keighla speaks up. "_Leah wht catogories do we have to compete in"_ Tadgh speaks up in the middle fo the chaos.

"_Racing ( each member of the group will compete in 10 differant races)_

_Relay Racing ( you will be on the team with you're own team mates that you chose to bring with you)_

_Street Games( football, 40 40, hot chocolate, bulldog etc)_

_Computer Games_

_Singing competitions_

_Triva quiz_

_Archery" _she finishes.

"_ We were doing fine until archery none of us no how to shoot"_ Josh says.

"_ I do_" I say with a dangerous twinkle in my eye and the the 'lauren smirk' on my lips. Every boy in the room takes a step back. "_We'll do fine, no we'll do better than fine, we're gonna win this thing"_ I say with confidence. "_Who's with me" _I say.

" _I'm in_" Tadgh says almost immediately afterwards.

"_count me in_" Leah says

"_me too_" says Josh

"_me three_"says Adam

"_me three_" says Austin mimicing Adams voice

" _I'm not leaving you and Austin unattended so I have to go_" Niamh says

"_I'll go_" says Kaitlyn

"_I'll go to_" say Lee

"_Well if you guys are all going I'll go_" says Keighla with a vacant expression.

" _So that settles it we're all going_" I say.


End file.
